Krieg, zu lange Krieg!
by wolfskind
Summary: Zwei Schatten lebten noch in diesem Haus in Godrics Hollow wo alles seinen Anfang nahm. Zwei Schatten eines Krieges. Harry und Hermine nach 6 Jahren Krieg. Kein Pairing! AU


hello everybody

mal wieder was düsteres vom wolfskind, ich kann einfach nicht anders. die geschichte ist als oneshot geboren und wird als einer sterben. es wird also keine fortsetzung geben.

ich find das ende ist etwas abrupt, weiss aber nicht, ob das nur meine ansicht ist. was denkt ihr?

Disclaimer: Figuren von JKR, nur geliehen, nicht geklaut. Und ein Zitat vom "Kaukasischen Kreidekreis" von Berthold Brechts Azdak. Wer erkennts? Wer erkennts??? fg

joa, das wärs schon von mir, viel Vergnügen beim lesen.

wölfchen

**Krieg, zu lange Krieg**

Eingehüllt in etwas wie Watte tappte Harry die Treppe hinunter. Da war ein undurchdringlicher Schleier, der ihn von der Wirklichkeit trennte. Ein Schleier unter dem sich die Gedanken gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen. Ein wildes Toben und Schreien herrschte in seinem Inneren.

Die Küchenuhr zeigte halb drei Uhr morgens. Harry horchte, doch ausser dem regelmässigen Ticken der Uhr war nichts zu hören. Hermine schlief. Erstaunlich. Weder sie noch er hatten im letzten halben Jahr eine ganze Nacht durchschlafen können.

Einer der beiden fand sich immer wieder in Rons Schlafzimmer vor, eingehüllt in die triefende Schwere der Erkenntnis. Einer von beiden war immer aufgewacht und glaubte sich in einem Traum wiederzufinden.

Unwillig schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Beinahe glaubte er die Leere in ihm drin scheppern zu hören. Doch es blieb still.

Harrys Finger schienen taub als er sich aus dem Schränkchen neben der Spüle eine halbleere Flasche Feuerwhisky hervorholte. Die Leere in seinem Innern war noch nicht leer genug, die Gedanken, tobend und schreiend, noch nicht tot genug.

Ein Scharren des Stuhls auf dem Küchenboden, ein Klappern des Glases auf dem Holztisch, ein Plätschern des Feuerwhiskys im Glas. Harrys Blick wanderte von der stark riechenden Flüssigkeit im Glas zu den Fensterscheiben und darüber hinaus.

Godrics Hollow war ein ruhiges Nest und das Haus, das er damals zusammen mit Hermine und Ron wieder aufgebaut hatte lang am Ende des Dörfchens. Damals- vor sechs Jahren- war die Welt zwar nicht in Ordnung gewesen, aber Hoffnung hatte noch immer geherrscht. Der Krieg schien ihre Bestimmung zu sein und die Aufgabe (obwohl schwierig) machbar.

Doch die Umsetzung ist ja bekanntlich das, woran es in den meisten Fällen hapert. Hätte sein siebzehnjähriges Selbst geahnt, dass es sechs Jahre später noch immer in seinem renovierten Elternhaus leben würde, der Krieg noch immer tobend und ein Ende nicht in Sicht... ja, was hätte Harry da wohl getan?

Ein Gähnen entfloh ihm und er nahm noch einen grosszügigen Schluck aus dem Glas. Tatsächlich hatten sie lange geglaubt, dass sie gewinnen konnten. Wirklich, sie hatten lange ausgehalten. Rückschlag um Rückschlag hatten sie ertragen, Hiobsbotschaften und Todesnachrichten eingesteckt und sich immer irgendwie wieder aufgerafft. Mit jedem Horcrux waren sie dem Ende näher gekommen und doch hatten sie jedes mal ein wenig mehr von ihrer Unschuld einbüssen müssen. Immer und immer heftiger war der Hammer des Krieges auf die drei niedergefahren. Immer und immer weiter hatte er sie in den Boden geschlagen.

Teilsiege waren errungen worden, Todesser getötet, der Zirkel um Voldemort, der zwei Jahre nach offiziellem Kriegsausbruch seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte wurde beharrlich dezimiert. Der Orden zerschlagen und wieder ein drittes Mal gebildet. Das Ministerium zerstört und provisorisch wieder neu aufgebaut. Zaubereiminister reichten sich die Hand- keiner führte die magische Gesellschaft länger als ein Jahr.

Und doch. Der überbliebene Rest der Todesser um Voldemort kämpfte verbissen und grausam um ihren Fortbestand. Und diese Stagnation hielt nun schon über drei Jahre an. Es war frustrierend.

Unwillig schüttelte Harry den Kopf und versuchte die Erinnerungen wegzuschieben. Es gelang ihm nur schwer. Der Feuerwhiskey tat seinen Dienst dabei. Es waren diese Erinnerungen, die all das in Frage stellten wofür sie noch kämpften ohne wirklich an ein Ende des Krieges zu glauben. Man kämpfte weil man nichts anderes konnte. Die Zauberer und Hexen kannten fast nichts anderes mehr.

Krieg, zu lange Krieg. Viele aus Harrys Generation waren nach Hogwarts- jedenfalls die, die die Schule überhaupt abgeschlossen hatten- irgendwie, irgendwo im Krieg gewesen. Man kannte nichts anderes. Es gab kein Leben ohne Krieg.

Und das wurde auch Harry langsam aber sicher bewusst. Eine Erkenntnis, die er immer weggeschoben hatte, die ganzen Jahre über. Aber in den letzten Monaten kam sie immer wieder hoch, dieses allesvernichtende Bewusstsein, dass es für ihn kein Leben nach dem Krieg gab. Seit seiner Geburt war sein Leben unter diesem Licht gestanden. Er steckte zu tief drin in diesem Sumpf, die Narben die er trug waren zu tief als dass sie je wieder heilen konnten. Es gab für ihn kein Leben nach dem Krieg.

Müde legte Harry seinen Kopf auf die kühle Tischplatte. Sie schaukelte ein wenig, gab dann aber bald Ruhe.

Kurz darauf fuhr er wieder hoch, es war keine gute Idee die Augen zu schliessen, das war es nie. Die Bilder von dem Vorfall im Mai kamen wieder hoch. Die Bilder, die ihn weckten, Nacht für Nacht, die seinen und Hermines Kampf gegen die Todesser und Voldemort zu einem Amoklauf machten, die Bilder, die er nie vergessen würde.

„Hört auf" flüsterte er leise ins Nichts und schenkte sich noch einmal nach. „Hört auf, bitte."

Eine Antwort kam nicht. Einzig ein leises Tapsen von nackten Fusssohlen auf dem Parkett verrieten, dass Hermine auch auf dem Weg in die Küche war.

„Hey" murmelte sie verschlafen. „Ich hab das Licht gesehen."

Harry brummelte.

„Feuerwhiskey" sagte sie seufzend als sie sich an den Tisch zu Harry setzte. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf. Sein Kopf fühlte sich jetzt angenehmer an. Ruhiger. Wie immer wenn er trank um zu vergessen. Hermine betrachtete die Flasche einen Moment, stand dann wieder auf, holte sich ein zweites Glas aus dem Schrank und schenkte sich ein. Das Glas trank sie mit einem einzigen Schluck leer, erschauderte und füllte nach.

Ein erschöpftes Lächeln umspielte Harrys Züge. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die gewissenhafte Hermine sich mitten in der Nacht betrinkt.

Krieg, zu lange Krieg.

„Wie soll das weitergehen Hermine?" begann Harry und versuchte sich trotz bleischwerer Zunge sauber zu artikulieren. „Was haben wir noch? Was für ein Leben winkt uns, wenn es vorbei ist? Ich sehe keins mehr. Da ist nichts-"

Er stockte und fuhr dann zögerlich fort:

„Da ist nichts, nur ... Leere. Ich wollte immer ein normales Leben- nach dem Krieg. Ich wollte mit Ginny zusammenziehen- Wir haben uns versprochen mal wieder Quidditch zu spielen, Ron auch, das haben wir schon so lange nicht mehr gemacht, wir-" Er brach ab.

Hermine starrte auf die Holzmaserung des Tischs. Tränen tropften über ihre holen Wangen.

„Warum sie Harry? Warum hat er sie umgebracht?" Ihr Weinen wurde lauter, Schluchzer schüttelten ihren ganzen Körper wie so oft, wenn sie beide nachts hier am Tisch sassen und versuchten den Schatten des Krieges wenigstens ein bisschen zu entfliehen. Es funktionierte nie. Rons Zimmer war immer noch da, weder Harry noch Hermine hatten es ausgeräumt. Wieso auch? So hatten sie wenigstens die wohltuende Illusion, dass er noch da war, dass Ginny noch da war. Der Überfall, die Schreie, Hermines kaltes „Avada Kedavra", das noch heute in Harry Ohren hallte, als sie den vermummten Todesser niederstreckte. Ginny mit leerem Gesicht, die Augen halboffen, starr, leblos. Ron im St. Mungos, der den Fluch nicht überlebte. Von den Weasleys waren nicht mehr viele am Leben.

Es war schwer aus diesen Erinnerungen den Weg in die Realität wiederzufinden. Hermines Schluchzen ebbte langsam ab und Harry, dessen Kopf auf seinen überkreuzten Armen ruhte sah auf.

„L-Lass uns weggehen Harry" sagte Hermine mit erstaunlich fester Stimme unvermittelt.

„Was, wohin?"

„Ich weiß nicht, weg, irgendwohin. Einfach nicht hier. Nicht in diesem Krieg. Sie können nicht mehr von uns verlangen. Die Arbeit ist fast getan. Wir haben die Horcruxe zerstört, wir haben uns zerstört. Mehr _können_ sie einfach nicht verlangen."

„Du meinst wir geben auf?" fragte Harry. Es war nicht die Hermine, die er aus Hogwarts kannte die da sprach. Diese Hermine hätte nie aufgegeben. Doch sechs Jahre Krieg brechen jeden Menschen. Seine eigenen Gespräche mit Dumbledore waren ferne Erinnerungen, goldene Schatten im Dickicht aus Tod und Zerstörung. Sein eigenes Bedürfnis nach Gerechtigkeit, nach Freiheit, dieses Bedürfnis gab es nicht mehr. Der alte Harry war gestorben. Mit jedem Seelensiebtel, den sie zerstört hatten, war auch ein Siebtel von Harrys Seele gestorben. Zwei Schatten lebten noch in diesem Haus in Godrics Hollow wo alles seinen Anfang nahm. Zwei Schatten eines Krieges.

Harry Potters Schatten starrte in sein Glas, betrachtete die unscharfe Reflexion seiner Selbst und nickte.

„Ja. Lass uns hier verschwinden. Wir haben genug getan hier. Wir können gehen."

Krieg. Zu lange Krieg. Und keine Gerechtigkeit.


End file.
